


Heartbeat

by fenrirs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, FTM Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Trans Dean Winchester, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrirs/pseuds/fenrirs
Summary: After Dean wakes from surgery, his doctor pays a visit and his heartbeat betrays him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 337





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a short one-shot based on a tiktok i saw. it was lots of fun to write, i hope y'all like it :)
> 
> twitter: @mickstiel  
> the tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJaBPXDj/

Everything was so foggy when consciousness seeped into his body. As Dean opened his eyes, slow and heavy, the first thing he saw was a bright, white light flooding his vision. _I died_ , he immediately thought. _I died during surgery and this is heaven._

Then he heard the beeping. 

Of course, he was still in the hospital. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to his environment. The more Dean woke up, the more he noticed the pain. His torso was wrapped tightly in bandages with two bags at his sides, currently filled with God knows _what_ that was flowing from the tubes in his chest. The IVs in his arm and hand were freezing cold, like ice in his veins, and when he tried to move it only caused more discomfort. As Dean’s eyes trailed along the room and the tall machines around him, it finally hit him. He looked down at his chest and, despite the bandages, it was flat. 

His chest was _flat._

Before he almost got too emotional, though, a voice spoke from the doorway. 

A nurse --Benny, if Dean remembered correctly-- walked in, a soft smile on his bearded face and a blanket in hand. “Good, you’re awake.”

Dean meant to reply, but his throat was too dry. 

Benny must have noticed. “I’ll get ya some water, one sec.” He set the blanket at the end of the bed before he left for barely a minute and came back with a small paper cup filled with some seemingly boring water. 

Oh, but it was like liquid ambrosia for Dean. He cleared his throat and finally felt good enough to speak. “Thank you,” he said, voice scratchy. 

“How ya feelin’?” Benny opened up the folded blanket and spread it across Dean’s legs.

“Good, for the most part.” Dean looked down at his chest again. “Really good.”

“I’m glad,” he said sincerely. “Let me check up on your fluids and I’ll get the doctor in here as soon as I can.” Benny moved quietly but diligently, obviously good at his job. When Dean first came in he was insanely nervous, and Benny was his main nurse. He helped a lot with the anxiety, and Dean felt calm in his presence. When he mentioned his IV’s freezing his arms, Benny got some heat packs and put them on gently. The relief was immediate and Dean relaxed into the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. Eventually, Benny left the room after turning on the television as requested. Dean waited with patience and a bit of nerve as he watched Dr. Sexy do his thing on the screen. 

He huffed at the irony. 

About an hour passed, other nurses coming in every fifteen minutes or so to check in and make sure he was still breathing. Benny came back to put a new bag on the IV stand when the doctor _finally_ came in. 

Dean would be embarrassed about the next moment for the rest of his life. 

The machine that beeped with every beat of his heart quickened rapidly as Dean watched the doctor enter. His hair was dark and disheveled like he’d just come out of bed, and his eyes were bluer than the Pacific. That white coat that flowed openly did him justice as he approached Dean with a slight blush on his face.

“Um,” Dean said smartly. He glared at the monitor. “I don’t-”

“It’s alright, Dean,” he chuckled. The doctor and Benny shared a knowing look and the nurse quickly left the room. “I’m glad to see you’re awake.”

“Yeah, me too,” he let his gaze dart around the doctor’s sturdy figure. The beeping never slowed down. 

That earned him a raised brow. “You know I’m working.”

“Mhm.”

“And you’re ogling me like we’re teenagers again,” Castiel chastised as he pulled the stethoscope from his neck and prepared to examine Dean’s breathing. 

“Not my fault the damn beepy thing gave me away,” Dean pouted and wanted so badly to cross his arms. 

Castiel put the stethoscope in his ears and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” He put the end of the tool to Dean’s chest, barely pressing enough so he could feel it. 

Dean breathed in as deep as he could with the constricting bandages before replying, “You could kiss me.”

“Working.” 

_“Please?”_

Castiel looked at him with those eyes, full of admiration and love, and he acquiesced. After putting the stethoscope back around his neck, he cupped Dean’s jaw in his hand and kissed his forehead softly. Dean instantly leaned into the touch. 

“Mm, that’s nice,” Dean smiled. “Your hand’s warm.”

“Are you cold?” Castiel moved back with a slight frown.

“Just a little.” 

The blanket was pulled up to his shoulders. 

“How are you feeling?” His husband was back in professional mode, but that gentle concern he always held for Dean was still etched in his voice.

“Little sore,” Dean admitted. The bandage felt tight and uncomfortable and he wished he could get up and move around. He yawned before adding, “A lot tired.”

Castiel’s lips quirked up. “I can get you something for the pain. The surgery went really well, no complications.”

Dean’s eyes stung when he looked at his chest again, he just couldn’t stop staring at it. Even if he couldn’t see the skin beneath the bandage, he knew Cas did a good job. He couldn’t be more grateful to finally see himself like he’s always wanted. “You did it, Cas.”

_“You_ did. You look beautiful, Dean,” he said his name like it was holy. His hand reached down to lace their fingers together, the wedding ring shining under the bright lights. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Shut up before I cry and rip out my stitches,” Dean laughed as tears of happiness brimmed in his eyes. 

“I’ll just put you back together.”

Castiel always put him back together. 

Dean squeezed his husband’s hand and fought back a sob. “I love you,” and he didn’t care that his voice broke. His heart was full, and that’s what mattered. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Castiel took his other hand and carded his fingers through the soft strands of hair. 

“Will I heal okay?”

“Time will tell, but I know how strong you are. You’ll be fine.”

“And you’ll be with me?”

“Every step of the way.” 

Dean couldn’t stop smiling brighter than the sun. “When do I get outta here?” If he was honest with himself, he couldn’t wait to be back in the comfort of their home and buried in the blankets of their king-sized, memory foam mattress. 

“End of the week, if all goes well.” 

“Thank God,” Dean huffed. “But I mean… if you’re gonna be in here all suited up like that I got no problem with staying for a decade.”

_“Dean.”_

“What?” He laughed, and barely winced at the bandage. He was too happy to care. 

“You’re infuriating.”

“You’re infuriatingly _hot.”_

Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Kiss me for real.”

He did, and the beeping was the fastest it had been that day. 

When Castiel ultimately caved in and said he had some work to do, Dean feigned heartbreak. “I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you, Dean.” 

“Too long,” Dean bit his lip, trying to hold back a smug grin.

“One hour.” 

Dean felt accomplished. “Deal.” 

As Castiel walked out, coat swaying behind him, Dean looked at the screen on the wall and back at the closing door. “See ya, Dr. Sexy!” It was cheesy as all hell, but the laugh that echoed in the hallways of the hospital made the moment more than worth it.


End file.
